Secondary prevention of alcoholism may be accomplished by using self-help materials. The aim of secondary prevention is to develop cost-effective procedures for early detection and treatment of problem drinkers. This is of particular importance since the rate of spontaneous resolution is expected to be high among "early- stage" problem drinkers. Treatment outcome studies have shown that brief treatments involving self-help manuals are as effective as more intensive therapist-based interventions. An advantage of developing self-help methods is that they have the potential to go beyond the clinical setting, e.g. to physicians' offices and community centers. The principal objective of this study is to assess the relative efficacy of self-help materials for achieving abstinence or sensible drinking when these materials are provided in a community health center, without therapist contact. The materials are designed for those who 1) recognize that they are drinking too much, and (2) wish to overcome the problem largely on their own. Subjects (N = 180), recruited through media advertisements will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: Manual, in which subjects will be provided with a 25-page booklet describing a step- by-step approach for reaching abstinence or levels of sensible drinking. Pamphlet, in which subjects will be given a 2-page leaflet outlining basic steps for achieving abstinence or levels of sensible drinking. Control, in which subjects will be given a package of educational materials on alcohol's effects and guidelines for sensible drinking. Intake, and 3 and 12 month follow-up interviews will be conducted by specially trained personnel. The main dependent measures will be (a) requests for additional help i.e., formal treatment, (b) quantity and frequency of alcohol use, (c) reductions in adverse consequences of alcohol use, (d) chances in satisfaction of various life areas. Information will be obtained concerning changes in employment, marital and legal status, help received from health care professionals for excessive drinking, and significant life events. All subjects will also be asked about specific strategies used in their attempts to reduce their drinking.